God dang it!
by koralkea
Summary: Tobuscus fanfic. / Lena moved out to Los Angeles and now she lives with Grace. They met few years ago, when Lena wrote to YouTube star and since then they're best friends. And now Grace is going to introduce Lena to all of her friends, but... is this a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday I decided to write something new, so I asked my friends what should it be about and they had chosen Toby. I didn't argue, because I am his huge fan for few years. And here is the first chapter and I hope you will like it :) And I'm sorry for every mistake I made. I tried to use proper English and I check it few times, but I'm only a human.**  
_Disclaimer_: _I don't own Grace Helbig or any other YouTube star you'll read here about._

* * *

It was nearly 7 o'clock in the evening when the girl with astonishing and curly hair was standing on the airport with her parents. The huge suitcase was lying on the floor beside her legs.

"Do you have everything?" mother asked. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Girl in her twenties nodded, rolling her eyes slowly. She hated when mom treated her like a baby.

"I'm good, I have everything I need and yes, I'm sure" She assured and then added something to comfort her parents, before they ask about it "you know I'll rent an apartment with Grace, so I have a place to stay."

Now was their turn to nod and they hugged their baby girl. She turned 24 recently, but for them she was still twelve. The girl kissed both of them in the cheeks and waved to them as she went to her terminal.

"Lena! Wait!" someone yelled behind her, so the girl stopped and turned around, just to face her dad again. "You forgot about your bag" he laughed and gave it to her. She thanked him and disappeared behind the big doors.

An hour later she stepped into the plane. After she had shown her ticket to beautiful stewardess, she was led to her seat by another woman. Lena sat nigh the window and before she had noticed, the plane took off. It was amazing for her to think about her dream coming true. Although girl was pretty excited about this adventure and new chapter in her life, she was apprehensive too. What if she is wrong and she won't get with along with Grace? They had known each other for more than three years, but actually never met. Will they feel good or bewildered and ashamed in each other's company? How long will it take for them to be fed up with each other?

She sighed quietly, trying not to think about it now. There will be time for this, but she is supposed to be elated of living with Grace, not be afraid. Shaking her head, Lena throw out thoughts about it from her mind.

Four years ago she found Grace on YouTube and maybe a half of year later Lena had written to Grace about her videos and thanked her for making them. You have to imagine how astonished she was when she saw a reply from Grace. They started write with each other a lot, they skyped a lot and soon became best friends, better that any of them ever had. And three months ago, Lena decided to move to Los Angeles. When Helbig had heard about this, she immediately proposed Lena to move in with her and the younger one agreed.

Having taken a book out of her bag, Lena smiled and leant more comfortably in her seat. It was one of her favorite, _The Warded Man _by Peter V. Brett. Then she found headphones and put them in her ears, turning on some good music. Opened book lay on her thighs, but she couldn't focus on reading and didn't know why.

After a while of pointless sitting and doing nothing she attempted to do it again and this time it went better. Maybe that's because her favorite band was playing in headphones and it was relaxing. Frankly it wasn't important how she managed to do that.

Two or three hours later a stewardess come closer to her seat and asked if she wanted something to eat. Lena agreed with a huge smile and asked for a hamburger. The woman nodded and promised she'd come back soon.

Copper haired girl put the book back into the bag, just to take her tablet. After the girl had stopped the music, she decided to watch some latest episodes of shows she's obsessed with. It was obvious that Supernatural should be first, but few minutes later she was interrupted by the same flight attendant Lena talked with before. Woman handed her a plate with hamburger and disappeared.

Lena pressed play and got back to the episode, while eating her tasty burger. Man sitting next to her leant a little and started to watch it with her. Girl saw that and let out a laugh, giving him one of the headphones. The black-haired man laughed too and thanked her.

Few hours and many episodes later they finally landed on LAX. They sighed, even though they were both satisfied with arriving in Los Angeles. As she got out of the plane, Lena peered at the man, realizing something.

"Hey, I believe I didn't introduce myself properly" girl smirked, "I'm Lena."

"Tom" he chuckled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lena. So tell me, are you here as a tourist?" It was her turn to laugh and she replied she is moving to US for good. Or she hopes it's for good. "I see. Well, good luck then. I hope we will see each other again."

He waved and took his luggage and disappeared somewhere. Lena stood amazed for a couple of seconds, finally rolling her eyes and looking for her suitcase. When she had found it, she took it and went to exit.

And there was Grace. She stood nigh exit, looking around for her friend. And then Lena felt exactly as she supposed to feel. Excitement took over her body and mind as she moved quicker and soon almost jumped at her friend, hugging her tight. Grace was crying and laughing in the same time and that had an impact on Lena, because tears were now in her eyes too. Girls didn't care about people around as people around didn't care about them, because it was normal to cry on the airport while greeting someone or saying goodbye.

Few minutes later, Helbig took Lena to her car and put suitcase in a trunk. Women sat down inside and Grace took them to their house.

"So how was your trip?" the older asked, while she was driving. Lena giggled and told her friend all about Tom, guy she met in the plane. "That was… weird."

"Yup. But it was kinda nice. I mean to have someone to talk with during the flight."

"I get it. If I was there by myself, I'd die" chuckling, Grace stopped the car nigh her house and girls left it. "You know I couldn't wait to see you, Lena."

Helbig was really excited, because it was three years since she's got a first message from her best friend. It was an impulse to invite Lena to her place, but she was happy about it. She wouldn't and didn't want to find somebody better to live with.

"Neither do I, honey. But I'm here now, right?" the smaller girl smiled as she replied.

"And that's why you should go to take a shower and sleep for a while and we're going out in the evening, girl!"

Women entered house, dragging Lena's case behind.

"Seriously, today? You got to be kidding me." Lena groaned, but when she saw Grace's puppy face, she agreed. "Fine, you owe me one!"

Blonde started to jump like a kid, who was allowed to go to Disneyland. The other one, with copper hair and many freckles on her face rolled her eyes and giggled loudly, joining her friend.

After a few minutes of jumping and squealing and laughing and screaming both of them were so exhausted, they had to sit or lay. "We should go to the gym" Lena remarked as she caught her breath after one minute of sitting on the couch. "At least, I should" she added, giggling.

"You're right, but we will think about it later. Now it's time for you to see your room." Grace grinned and led her friend inside the hallway. "So our rooms are upstairs, but here is the place, where magic happens" she pointed at entrance to the kitchen. "And by the magic I mean best food in the whole Los Angeles."

Laughing, they went to the next floor, where Grace showed her room and right next to it, Lena's room. "And across the hallway there's a bathroom" she added. "I'll give you a moment for yourself."

"Yeah, for myself. Just tell the truth!" Lena joked. "I know you want to go back to sleep." Grace nodded smiling and disappeared in her bedroom. "Fine with me."

"Oh, and before I forget" her head appeared in the hallway again. "Like I promised your room is almost empty, because you wanted to choose your furniture by yourself."

"Thanks Gracie. So we're going shopping. After breakfast?" Copper haired asked and waited until her friend nodded and stepped into the room.

"Oh my god. It's amazing!" Lena muttered as she saw the room. It wasn't small nor big, but it was perfect for her. "Grace, you little fucker, you painted the walls green and gray" she whispered to herself, remembering the phase her friend used to use a lot.

Then she saw a wide windowsill and almost squealed. She always wanted to have something like that, where she'd sit and read books or skype with friends.

She sighed, remembering she has to thank her friend later. Opening her suitcase, she sang Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ and took out male's XL t-shirt and comfortable shorts and her cosmetics, then rushed to the bathroom. There was a shelf with Gracie's things, but blonde made space for Lena before. Redhead put all she wanted next to Grace's stuff and prepared herself for the shower.

After a quarter of an hour Lena considered herself clean, so she stepped outside the shower, and wiped her body with a towel. And dressed in clothes she had chosen before, she left the bathroom, going back to her room.

She took her laptop and after turning it on, called her mother on skype. It was almost 4 o'clock in the morning in Los Angeles, but in Poland it was midday, so Lena was sure her parents won't be asleep anymore.

When mom answered her call they talked for about twenty minutes about her trip, Grace, apartment and few other things. Lena was really exhausted, because she hadn't slept in the plane. She yawned few times, so her mother of course sent her to bed. For this time, she didn't argue. She closed her laptop and buried herself in quilt. In a blink of an eye, Lena was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, sorry that you had to wait for chapter two. I wrote it few days ago, but I had forgotten to post it. My bad. Anyway, this one is simple, boring and short. Hopefully, you'll read this and after couple of days, enjoy 3rd chapter.  
Shout-out to Kuba for helping me with writing, describing my characters and grammar too :D His ideas are amazing and I'm so thankful for sitting with me, correcting my mistakes and everything.**

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own Grace Helbig, Jack Douglass, Toby Turner or any other YouTube star you'll read here about._

* * *

"Wake up!" someone yelled standing nigh her bed.

Yawning loudly, she opened her eyes and looked around. There was Grace in her room. "Gracie? What are you doing in my house?" she asked cofused.

Helbig frowned at her words. "Silly, you are in Los Angeles, not in Poland." She explained and took Lena's duvet. "Now get up, we are going to mall."

Lena yawned again, got up from her bed and pulled jeans shorts and shirt from her suitcase. She went to the bathroom to clean her face and brush the teeth. After that, the girl rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Food" she squealed. "I need food, Grace."

She looked at the younger, shook her head with disbelief and moaned "You are like a six years old child. Sit down and wait a second."

And Lana did what Grace told her to do. She was tapping her fingers on the table and singing the same Bon Jovi's song as when she got here yesterday. Honestly, the girl was delighted she lives with her best friend. They seemed to feel great in each other's presence. Grace was talking all the time and it made Lena really glad.

"So what're our plans for today?" she asked right after Helbig had stopped talking about some of her new videos, but before older woman had a chance to reply, her phone rang. Rolling her eyes she answered.

"Yup? Well, no, I don't have… okay… wait, no! I told you my best friend is moving in, so today we're going to buy her some furniture and after that we'll go out somewhere. Call me in two hours and I will talk with you about it" she ended conversation without even a goodbye.

Lena giggled watching her best friend making a breakfast. Soon there ware eggs on a plate in front of redhead and she started eating them really quick.

"And as a reply on your question, we are going to buy you some things and then I will introduce you to my friend Jack." Lena opened her eyes even wider making Grace grinned.

"W-What? Jack? Do you mean Jack from Jacksfilms?" she asked feeling weirdly flustered. Her eyes widen at hearing about meeting with Jack.

Now Grace was laughing so loud it was too hard for her to catch a breath. "Yup, the same Jack. And Lena, you met him already."

"Yeah, like one or two times on skype. I know him so well, you are right. He's my new best friend" Lena jested and the smile disappeared from Gracie's face and replaced it with confusion. The redhead froze and sighed. "I was kidding, Grace, omg. Just kidding. You know you are and you'll always be my best friend."

"You're sucking up, girl" it was time for Helbig to joke and laugh.

"And you like it" Lena replied, showing her tongue. Grace looked as she's about to punch her friend, but then she gave up, shrugging her shoulders.

As soon as both women ate their breakfast, they left the house, sitting inside Helbig's car. Grace started the engine and drove all way down to the nearest Ikea, where they spent more than two hours on finding super comfortable mattress, bookshelf, wardrobe and desk for Lena. She also wanted to buy few towels, duvet and many cushions to lay them on windowsill. When younger woman was ready, she went to pay for her stuff and talk with Ikea's staff to decide when they would come with her furniture. They agreed that next day, after midday would be perfect, so women left the store and sat in the car again, thinking what to do next.

"I need some electronic stuff" Lena muttered, "but it can wait, it doesn't matter that much."

"If you say so… but I know you perfectly, though. I know it's important for ya. What do you want to buy?"

Lena responded she was saving money for a new computer to buy it here in Los Angeles. And besides that, she needed some pro headphones with microphone to talk with people while she's playing some of her games.

"Hey, it's your first day here, we can go to buy it and then meet with Jack, sounds fair?" wining at her friend, she asked and Lena nodded. "Why didn't you start your own YouTube channel?" the older inquired a minute later.

Lena looked at her, smiling. There was no answer from her for few seconds. "I don't know. I was always scared that people won't like my videos and as you know, my English isn't _that_ good."

Grace raised her right hand and hid her face in it, mumbling something about Lena being an idiot. Younger one shrugged, looking outside the window. That was truth. She was making a lot of mistakes, therefore never tried to make vlogs or post any other videos.

Soon the car stopped by the Best Buy for only fifteen minutes. It was all Lena needed to find and buy the computer from her dreams with few other things she'd use in nearest future. When the girl was back in the car Helbig drove them to their house. After redhead left her belongings inside, women had driven to the Jack's place.

Lena looked like she's going to pass out. "Hey…" Grace started, turning her head to see younger one better, "what's wrong?" A reassuring smile appeared on her face. "Sweetie, it'll be alright. Jack is a cool guy, you will love him. I know you are afraid of meeting new people, but in couple of days you will laugh at this situation, I promise." Blonde's hand released the gear stick and caught the redhead hand.

"Fine, let's do this" a big smile appeared on Lena's face as she rolled her eyes.

Quarter of an hour later, Grace pulled over near Douglass' house. Grace left the car and stood by the passenger's door, trying to convince her friend to step outside. When she threatened to take Lena's new computer, girl immediately got out the car to stand beside Helbig.

Blonde giggled loudly and grabbed Lena's wrist, dragging the girl behind her until they both stood in front of Jack's door. The redhead breathed the sigh as Grace knocked. In a blink of an eye, someone opened the door and let the girls inside.

Helbig released hand she was holding, jumped on Douglass and kissed him on both cheeks. Man laughed, hugging his friend. "Oh, you have brought someone with you" he said when she stepped aside.

Nodding, she introduced the younger girl, "This is Lena, you two talked before on skype, remember? She just moved to US." Then she looked at the man standing beside her "and this is Jack, my best friend here in California."

Jack came closer to the girl to shake her hand. It took a few seconds before she realized that and accepted his hand. "Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home, Lena" he said, turning around. Satisfied with his words, he disappeared in one of the rooms.

So Lena made herself at home, looking around and admiring the appearance of Douglass' apartment. It was simple, but cozy. White walls in his room were covered in pictures and photos he had received from his fans. She smiled, seeing all of those gifts.

She entered the kitchen where Grace and Jack were sitting and talking about some of their new videos. "Nice place you've got, Jack" Lena remarked when they finished.

He grinned and winked at her, saying "thank you". Helbig jumped at the sudden sound of his phone. "Sorry, I need to take it" he stated, leaving the kitchen. "Oh Toby, hi…" Jack's voice was fading as he was walking away.

"So what do ya think?" Grace inquired when the man couldn't be heard anymore.

Lena smile widely. "He isn't _that _scary if you have to know" she chuckled.

And then Douglass entered the room. "Good news! We are going to have some guests. Toby and his friend will come over" he informed with huge grin on his face.

The redhead looked at Grace with disorientation on her face. It looked like she was asking 'Toby Turner?' Helbig smile a little and nodded. "Just keep calm" the blonde whispered. After the girl had taken a deep breath, she joined the conversation Jack and Grace had.

Suddenly, the bell rang loudly. Straight away Lena felt insecure while she was thinking about Toby, who was going to walk through the door few seconds after.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Grace stood up and chatting, they went to open the door for their friends. She heard their voices in the hallway, whilst everyone was greeting each other.

"Hi" someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped a little sitting on the stool. Breathing deeply, Lena turned around just to face Turner. "Hothothothothot!" Man said, but then shook his head and looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?" the question left his lips.

The girl frowned, blushing. "H-Hello" she finally answered. "I'm Lena, Grace's friend. I-I moved in with her yesterday."

Then the suspiciousness disappeared from his face. "Oh, yes, she's talking 'bout you a lot, gurl!" he laughed seeing her astonished face. "Don't look at me like this! I know what I'm talking about!" Toby used the Gryphon's voice to make her smile and she didn't disappoint him. But then she realized she didn't know what else she could say. Of course, she knew him, she was a part of the audience for few years. Maybe because of that Lena couldn't find any words, though she was trying to.

Toby saw her abashment and hadn't tried to say something either. He didn't want to force her to talk, when he knew she felt awkward.

Normally, he'd try to make her laugh, but in this case, he felt he'd fail. And an awkward silence appeared between them, when they were thinking how to leave the kitchen without disrespecting each other.

She looked at him even more confused than she was before. "Tom?" she asked surprised. "What are- are-?" Lena tried to ask, but failed.

"Well, I didn't expect you here, Lena" the man replied smiling widely and came closer to kiss the girl in her cheek, making her blush.

"Guys wait. What the hell is going on? Do you know her? Oh, of course you know her" Toby interjected and answered to his own question. "Okay so tell me, _how do you_ know her" he looked at his friend.

Tom rolled his eyes, "remember that trip to Poland I told you about? I was visiting some of my friends there." Man folded arms across his chest, thinking about what to say next. "I meet Lena on the plane. She was watching Supernatural so I leant a little to watch it too… and she gave me one of her earphones. That's all."

Lena giggled whilst listening him talk about how they met. "That was… kinda weird" she told them both. "I mean, you'd been watching what I was doing on my tablet" the girl explained, still smiling.

Turner looked at them. That was the first time someone felt less awkward in Tom's presence than around Toby. That's not right. _He_ was the guy who makes girls smile or laugh. _He_ was the one who is funny and outgoing. Not Tom. _Toby_.

After a while, whole three moved to the living room to join Grace and Jack. Lena was talking with Tom almost all the time, but for a few minutes it was Toby who had Tom's attention. They were talking about Turner's new projects and his future indiegogo campaign.

Lena was listening to them with pleasure. It was like one of his lazy vlogs, where he is talking about his upcoming projects, songs and everything, but here, not in front of his phone… he talked more about it, he didn't skip the details. He was mumbling about all he has to do on his own, because Clare couldn't be his assistant anymore. According to the YouTube star, the girl had some family issues.

"Toby, you won't do everything without someone who could help you. How is search for a new assistant going?" Tom asked finally.

Toby peered at Thomas. "It's bad. I didn't find anyone who I could trust with everything I do. I mean, I depend on a person with whom I work with…" he grumbled.

"You are searchin' for an assistant? I have somebody perfect for you!" Grace interjected them. "I vouch for her" Helbig chuckled, pointing at Lena.

The redhead didn't notice that in the beginning, but when she did, she glared at her friend. "Wait, what?"

Toby raised his brows, looking at Grace. "Are you sure? You think she'll do?" with smile he inquired.

"G-guys, wait…" Lena tried to say something, but no one was paying attention to her.

Blonde glimpsed at everyone. "She's my best friend, I know her. You'll be thanking me for her in the future."

"No, Grace, what are you-" redhead tried again, but this time, she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Toby wasn't convinced with her words. "Well, but you know me, I am the most annoying person on this planet, so are you sure she won't kill me after a week or even less?"

Grace nodded. "I am one hundred percent sure. She's very patient and conscientious, so no, she won't. Belie-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Lena stood up, yelling loudly. Everybody at once froze and became silent, looking at her surprised with her anger. "What are you talking about? Don't you think I should make a decision about what I am gonna do with my life? Why do you think you can decide for me if I willingly or not want to work for Toby? Why do you even think I need to have a job?" Her voice cracked at the end. "_I_ am the person who should think about this…" Lena frowned, pursing her lips.

"She's perfect. I need her" Toby murmured, being all smiles. "Lena, would you like to work for me?" he asked, watching her closely.

Lena folded her arms. "What? Did you even listen to me at all?" she moaned, rolling her eyes.

Toby looked surprised with her question. "Of course I did" he stated. "That's why… Well, I _think_ I agree with Grace. You seem perfect for this job." Looking at her astonished face, he smiled a little to assure her that he knows what he's doing.

For a second she wanted to yell at him even more, but after a second of thinking about it… she seemed confused. "Well…" she started with hesitation, blushing. "You don't know me. And, I am pretty sure I don't know you… look, I know only the part of Toby you want to show to the people, because I am the part of the Audience. I don't know _you_." She tried to explain what she meant, but he had known what she wanted to say since she started talking.

Turner smiled beautifully. "You are right, but we can find out only by trying. Then we'll see what happens" he remarked, looking straight into her eyes.

For almost a minute Grace, Jack and Tom were convincing Lena to take the job. Toby was the only one who looked at her silently. Redhead glimpsed at all of them, Turner in particular, thinking about all of it. Then her eyes stopped at Tom's face. He gazed at her with a comforting smile, which actually encouraged her a little. "Oh what the hell, fine, I'm in" she finally agreed.

"Great. Show at my place at ten o'clock tomorrow. Bring Caffè Americano from Starbucks. And notebook, you will need it… and also…" he started to list all the things she should have, looking at her surprised expression.

She raised her hand. "Stop talking right now" she hissed. "If you want to work with me, you should ease up."

Toby was thinking about this for a second, until he murmured "Well… so just show up at my place tomorrow at ten."

Nodding slowly, Lena pondered about all of this. She knew that in the long run they would get sick of each other, but she needed that job. "Great. Maybe you will tell me where you live, though. I believe that would help."

"A brilliant idea" he agreed and asked for her number. Then Turner sent her a text with his address. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow" winking at her, he added.

Tom coughed to get their attention. "Are you guys done? We definitely should go somewhere. We can't sit here all day."

Four pairs of eyes glanced at Thomas. They all seemed to be delighted hearing his idea. Jack approached, offering his hand to help Grace stood up. "We know great place around here, don't we?" his laughter filled the room. "Come on guys. We need to celebrate Lena's moving to US. We ought to hit the pub!"

After everyone had agreed, they left the house and headed to the pub Jack told them about. As soon as five of them entered the place, Grace and Lena run towards to counter, sitting on big stools. Girls ordered large beers and waved at their friends.

Boys shook their head peering at them, eventually coming closer. Jack as always sat next to Helbig. Tom approached Lena, sitting nigh her and Toby took the stool beside his friend.

"Why didn't you wait for us to order the beer for you?" Thomas asked the redhead, winking at her. She laughed loudly, but said nothing. "Maybe you thought we aren't gentlemen, don't you?" he accused her playfully. "I'm so disappointed in you" sniffing, he added. "How could you think like this about us?"

She couldn't help giggling whilst listening to him. Lena really liked his company, because since they have met in the plane he always tried to make her laugh or just make her happy. That was so kind and the girl really appreciated that.

"My kind sir, I am so sorry that you think about it like that. I'd be more than pleased if you could buy me drink when I finish my…" she took a sip of her beer, "tasty beverage."

They were chatting about everything, because as they found out, their interests are very similar, so it wasn't hard to find topic they'd like to talk about.

Thomas glimpsed at girls' empty pint glasses and he exclaimed "I have an idea!" He jumped off his stool and went to the waiter who stood far from the rest of his friends. Tom didn't want them to hear what he came up with. When he finished, he sat on a chair, pretending that nothing has happened.

A minute later that waiter laid five shot glasses in front of them. "Well, I'm sending over shots and there's a house rule: if Tom sends over shots, you gotta do them!" Tom grinned. Toby laughed and asked him why. "Hey!" Thomas face showed his resentfulness. "There is the rule baby: Tom says it, you do it!"

His friend snickered loudly. "Fine!" Toby said. "But what's that?" Turner looked at his shot suspiciously.

Thomas sighed. "Hey! Shot first, question later" he replied, raising his glass. Rest did the same. "Here we go, post-time!" he smirked and all of them hit the table with the shot glasses and drank their drinks.

Girls hissed, feeling the taste of the drink on their tongues.

"Is that a tasty beverage or is that a tasty beverage?" Lena asked Thomas, still shaking her head. "I see we've got a huge Quentin Tarantino fan here." Both of them laughed.

"Okay, I think I don't know what is going on" Jack interjected. "What was that?" he asked pointing at his empty glass.

Lena turned her head to look at him. "I believe that was Chartreuse" she gazed at Tom to see if she was right. The man nodded.

"The only liquor so good they named a color after it!" both of them explained in the same moment, making everyone chuckle.

Toby looked at them with a big smile. "Kids" he murmured, which made Lena leant on Tom to slap the back of Turner's head lightly. "Why mommy?" he asked with a voice of a child. Or a Gryphon. Both of them were similar for her.

"I heard that" she wanted to say something more, but she was interrupted by ringing of a Tom's cell. He excused himself and left the pub to talk in private. Toby frowned and changed his place, sitting on Thomas' stool.


End file.
